


The Walking Dead

by Inkgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Character Study, Cold, Coldness, Nogitsune, Possession, and I am bad with tags, but I love the thema, i write way too many fics like this, typical Stiles who deals with every shit thrown in his way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkgirl/pseuds/Inkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Stiles deals with a lot of problems. <br/>He is the mind behind the plans, he is the man of the hour when needed.</p><p>So he has not much choice but to deal with his own problems, which now are that he walks around in a corpse.</p><p>But thats him, and as always, he will deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking Dead

Stiles feels like an infant.

 

Actually, if he considers it, he might be right.  
He IS newborn.

The nogitsune, shadow, is gone. He is alone, he is himself, he is FREE.

No voice in his head, no gentle whisper and murmurs about murder clouding his mind, no soft humming in a voice that sounds like it comes out of a grave. No strange power moving his hands and his feet, no one else turns his eyes around and curls his lips, and twists swords in flesh.

Stiles thinks: I was never happier. 

It’s true. 

He is alone.

He is born new.

But that might not be that big of a blessing as he originally believed.

 

At first he doesn’t notice. Of course not, he is dizzy with freedom and light and movement and laughs every second he has a reason to.  
But the first days pass and the euphoria calms. And then… well then he notices that something is different.

It’s not his soul, he is himself. Not his body, not really. 

He looks exactly as he looked before, the same pale skin, the same moles and the same color in his eyes and his hair. 

But his eyes… they seem dull.

Not his eyesight is wrong, he never had need for glasses, but when he looks into the mirror, they seem… lifeless. Not really there. A little bit like they are staring at a place far far away. A little bit like the eyes of Dereks sister Laura, lying cold under the starlight, gazing into nothing.  
There was fire in them, a flame, a spark, his father told him once he has a wicked look.

Not anymore.

 

Something is missing.

 

And with the time, he also feels it. He never gets cold. Not once. 

 

Stiles forgot to close his window one night, it was November and freezing outside. He went to bed and slept like a baby.

His Dad touches his forehead when he stays at home one day, and mumbles: You’re freezing.  
Stiles grabs his dads hand and feels no difference.

 

He starts investigating, that’s what he is good at.   
He makes a list:  
1\. His eyes are dull.  
2\. His skin is cold.  
3\. He doesn’t tire.  
4\. His heartbeat is much slower than usual.

The last one mentioned Derek once, said: "You’re calm." Stiles stopped fidgeting and stared at him, not understanding. Derek shrugged and looked away. "It’s new. Maybe you got rid of you ADHD."

But he doesn’t feel like it’s gone. His heart just doesn’t go with it.

It doesn’t take long to figure it out.

 

He is Stiles, he is the man with the plan, he is the brain behind the op and the mind that gets the clues and solves the riddle.

 

The nogitsune was a spirit, and he first got in contact with his body when Stiles sacrificed himself. When he was dead in water and ice, when his eyes got dull and his skin cold and his heart slow. 

The nogitsune doesn’t know much about humans. He possesses a body and just works with what it has, doesn’t change a thing. He took his body in the ice and then walked around in the dead body. And then, after he got captured, he chose to get rid of the annoying soul in it, and made a new body, planted Stiles in it and spit it out. The nogitsune made two Stiles-bodies and died in the old one, in the one he grew up, the one that was hugged by his dad and lost his first tooth, the one his mother gave birth to and held it in her arms and kissed it on the forehead. But that is not important, not now, he can take his time later to freak out about that.

 

Now Stiles has the new one and the nogitsune didn’t know humans and just copied the body when he was still fully human, when he first took it: The time Stiles died.

The night he figures it out he sits by the open window and shakes like a leaf. 

He lives in a dead body, made by a dark spirit from another world.

It’s not something to deal with easily, and it takes a few days till he can sleep again.  
He never mentions it, not to Scott or Lydia or Derek, not even to his Dad. He just takes it, accepts it (because what should he do?) and lets himself sink into the corpse, smiles, thinks 'I am a Zombie now' and wriggles his cold cold fingers in the freshly fallen snow. 

Sometimes, he takes a starless night where his dad snores and the wolves howl deep into the dark woods around Beacon Hills, and he lies back into the snow and sleeps, because he can and he is Stiles and he should get comfortable with a body he will have for the rest of his life. And because, hey, it is kind of a superpower, right? Thats the best way to think of it.  
He will never freeze to death, he can run forever because his heart beats his rhythm steadily and he will most likely never grow old, because what corpse ages?

Stiles doesn’t think at that possibility, pretends to grow, pretends to age and when the time comes he will draw wrinkles around his dead eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, another one. I write way too many Stiles centric fics about his nogitsune aftermath. But well, I can't help it, it was never really shown in the canon so my mind goes crazy with ideas. Here have another one about it. Have fun reading and leave kudos, they are greatly appreciated!


End file.
